Scp: Bravo Force 7
by Sp0onGuy
Summary: A whole bunch of scps have broken containment at site-19. How will this MTF force handle the deadly escapees? [Multiple POVs, not all of them are on the MTF force itself.
1. Chapter 1

**April 22nd, MTF Agent Nick's Journal**

So this is it, finally got a promotion from the Security force to the NTF! [Happy faces are everywhere on the page] I'm pretty sure that the NTF are a force that take care of breaches around the nearest base. Actually if I read through the rule book I got it says...'NTF is an intensively trained Task Force specializing in the protection and recontainment of SCP items' and from what I infer about that is that I will meet a lot of SCPs in my lifetime, however long that may last. But how often do these breaches happen? Not very often I hope because if not then I will have lot of time off. And I don't get a lot of time nowadays to speak with colleagues anymore. Hold up, boss wants me back down for the third briefing this week.

**-End of Entry-**

* * *

**April 30th, NTF Mission Briefing At Site [Data Expunged]**

**[BEGIN LOG]**

NTF Commander Reynaldo Raymond: Alright... Is this mic on? (aside) It is? Okay. (clear) Welcome to today's briefing. Before we officially start I would like to address the things that went down over in Kapisillit, Greenland. Where during a transfer of SCP [Redacted], Delta Force 19 was brutally slaughtered and SCP [Redacted] escaped. We will be adding a memorial later this month with each name engraved on it. Alright now for the mission. Yes I did say mission. I will be sent with you to escort scientists out of a Euclid/Keter level breach at site [Redacted]. [Hour Passes]. We will say more information in the armory when suiting up team in about a week. This recording confirms I have gone over our necessary precautions for the 05 to look over. End tape.

**-End of Log-**

* * *

**April 30th, Armory**

**Pov-Nick**

Nick: Where were the P90s again?

Amanda: You already forgot? It's over there on the racks, right in front of your face.

Nick: Ah. Got it.

Jason: Newbie. Please pay more attention.

Nick: Jeez. I-I just wanted to just know w-where the guns were...

Reynaldo: Alright listen up!

We all stare back at our commander and resume a standard position. There were about nine of us in our force. There is me, Amanda, Jason, Reynaldo, Clara, Adrienne, Darryl, Christina and Clark. 5 men and 4 women. I've known Clark since my days of Security.

Reynaldo: This mission is about the retrieval of Scientist John Brett and High General Alto. You may save as many other people as possible but your main objective is to save those two people. Again, shoot any D-class in your sight and also try your best to contain any SCPs that are in your sight.

Clara: Yes chief!

Reynaldo: And on your devices it shows what SCPs are contained within the facility. Before leaving, check on those once again.

We all check over our SCP list once again and head out.

* * *

**May 1st, 12:00 am, Site [Redacted] Surface**

**Pov-Nick**

We all get off the helicopter and stand up straight waiting for our commander's orders. The radio headset we all have on broadcast a message.

Speakers: Mobile Task Force Unit, Epsilon-11, designated, Bravo-7, has entered the facility. All remaining personnel are advised to proceed with standard evacuation protocols until an MTF squad reaches your destination. Awaiting re-containment of: *Stutter* An uncountable number of SCP subjects.

Nick: A-An uncountable amount!?

Reynaldo: It probably means that there is over 5 roaming SCP subjects in this facility. In any case, listen here troops! This is how it goes. You all follow my orders, but if anything were to happen, Jason and Amanda are to take over because they are ranked as lieutenants. Everyone else. Clara, Darryl, Clark, Christina, Adrienne and Nick. You all are cadets. But if you run into any remaining facility guards you will have more authority then them and they have to listen to your orders. In any case, lets go down Elevator B and rescue Scientist Brett and General Alto.

We all gather into a fairly straight line and march over to the elevator system.

Reynaldo: Oh! Once we get the General and Scientist out activate the onsite warhead.

Jason pressed his hand up against the blue elevator panel when it turned orange and the doors open. We all travel down the elevator until we get to an ominous looking blast door. Reynaldo brings out a dark blue keycard and opens the large door revealing a smaller normal door leading into the hallway. We head down the hall and I look back to see the commander lock it back up. We get to a 3-way split

Adrienne: I suggest we get into groups of three and explore from there.

Reynaldo: I agree, if we find anything let us know on the intercoms.

We all get into groups of 3. Team-1 is Jason, Clara and Darryl. Team-2 is Reynaldo, Clark and me. Team-3 is Christina, Adrienne and Amanda.

Amanda: Let's head out!

* * *

**May 1st, 12:24 am, Site [Redacted] Entrance Zone**

**Pov-Team-1**

The team heads further down the hall until they get to a shut door. Jason opens the door and peaks inside with his gun before announcing it is clear. The room looked like a standard computer room with a balcony up above and two separate lockers on each floor.

Speakers: Scanning for Class-D. ... ... ... Class-D found near Class-D Cells Alpha. Warning: SCP 173 has been spotted near the location of the Class-D. Scan Complete.

We head down to the end of the hall and open another door to continue. At the far end there is a turn. Jason goes ahead again and peaks around the corner with his weapon and does a weird motion with his hand.

Clara: You could just say it's clear.

Jason: It is safer this way.

We keep traveling until we get to another turn into large blast doors that say "Gate A" written in large bold letters.

Jason: Darn, this isn't the Heavy Containment Zone.

Darryl: We should go back.

?: Hello? Who's there? SHOW YOURSELF!

Jason: Raise your weapons, you remember what SCPs are contained here.

We all get into attack positions and turn around to see a shadow moving towards us.

?: Come out or I shoot!

Jason: You come out or WE shoot!

?: You have weapons? I am Sargent Cob of Security force Uniform-16!

Jason: Come out and prove it! You could be 939 for all we know!

A figure comes out of the shadows and indeed it is a person in MTF uniform.

Cob: I could've said the same.

Clara: We are here to contain any SCPs and rescue Brett and Alto.

Cob: Thank 343 backup arrived!

* * *

**May 1st, 12:30 am, Site [Redacted] Entrance Zone**

**Pov-Team-2**

We keep walking until we hear a faint and short dial up sound and the Heavy Containment Zone Entrance is up ahead.

Reynaldo: (Hand on headset) We have found heavy containment, sending map coordinates.

Reynaldo waves his keycard over the panel in front of the zone and the doors open.

Speakers: Scanning for Class-D. ... ... ... Class-D found near Air lock Alpha. Scan Complete.

Reynaldo: If we do meet up with those D-Class then we will have to shoot.

We turn to pass through the checkpoint. We then hear a short beep and a nearby monitor flash.

Reynaldo: Darnit. SCP 079 has gotten into the systems.

* * *

**May 1st, ****12:28 am, Site [Redacted] Heavy Containment 079's Chamber**

**Pov-079**

Disabling: Hibernation Mode.

...

...

...

Hibernation Disabled.

Movement detected at CD-01. Light Containment.

Switching camera view.

Camera switched.

D-Class within view.

SCP-173 seen at far end of the cells. Staring.

Flickering the lights.

SCP-173 is seen moving at abnormal speeds down the hall during the darkened parts of the flickering.

Many D-Class are slaughtered.


	2. Chapter 2

**May 1st, 12:30 am, Site [Redacted] Heavy Containment 106 chambers**

**Pov-106**

The whole facility rocked from side to side as if it was a large ship being tossed around atop the ocean waters. And if you know me I love a good storm a brewin'. I stand up from the floor and phase through the box that I was previously contained within. The multiple layers threw me off but I made it through the wall. I step out onto the floor and hear a familiar shriek from behind. A female scientist had seen me escape my chambers. I then see her run her way across the grated catwalk above and ran away. You can run, but you can never hide.

I slip through the floor creating a puddle of black corrosive liquid behind me, when I emerge back out I'm directly in the line of sight of that researcher. I let out a demonic styled laugh and slowly make my way over there. I could go faster, but I always catch them so why bother wasting my energy? The girl screamed terrified thinking of what will happen to her. I burn away at the floor as my feet hit the ground. The scientist runs down the hall pressing buttons to open doors and then closing them. That won't work on me. I turn the door to rust as I rip open the metal remains to get by. This process keeps going until she runs into a dead end, or rather a door that is locked beyond her clearance. The girl turned around in horror as I stood above her, looming ominously.

"Please! Don't hurt me!"

I grab the woman by the face as her skin starts to melt away and she shrieks at the highest pitch she could manage. I put my foot up against her jaw after throwing her to the ground. I push down and start forcing whatever's left of her down into the void.

"_NoOoO! Please!"_

I hear her last cries as the abyss swallows her whole.

The doors then open with a slide as I realize that this leads to another zone. A screen blinks nearby and I hear humans talking on the other side. I walk through the gate as I see some of those blue fellows talking on their radios. I laugh to get their attention. They look over at me: who is leaning against a walls menacingly staring at them just a few feet away. The two cadets fall to the floor as they jumped from my sudden appearance. They get up and start to run. You can run but you can't...

The commander then kicks me in the balls and runs away.

**_Super angry speedy Larr__y__ activate._**

I regain my composure and run as fast as I could towards that commander. I stare at him with the intent to hang him in Hell with his own intestines. The commander realized this and then started running faster.

This feeling, the adrenaline, the anger! I haven't felt this way in a long while! _You're DEAD._

One of the cadets stop and turn around to face me. This one's cocky huh? Well I'll show you who's the one in charge here!_ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

The cadet pulls out a weapon and tased me. Right in my knee. It doesn't hurt but man my knee is spazzing out. The cadet uses this moment to run as fast as he could down the hall and towards safety.

* * *

**May 1st, 12:30 am, Site [Redacted] Entrance Zone**

**Pov-Nick**

"What in the whole wide flying freaking frick were you thinking! That was one of our most dangerous SCPs we keep here!" Reynaldo yells.

"I'm sorry it was just something I thought of on the fly!" I explain.

"Well then just don't think!" Clark says.

"Well actually you're one to talk Reynaldo! You kicked the man in his balls!" I say.

"IT WAS NECESSARY" He replies.


End file.
